ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 09)
Chapter 09 concludes the Stonebrook case and the Ghostbusters trap their first ghost. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Mayhem *Beasts Of Mayhem: **Lead Singer **Bass Guitarist **Ely The Drummer **Rock Guitarist **Rock Guitarist **Keyboardist *Lightboard Operator *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Jonathan the Theater Manager *Ozzy Osbourne *NY1 Reporter Outside Theater *Waitress 1 (blue shirt) *Waitress 2 (red plaid shirt) *Rowan North Equipment *Uniform *Proton Pack (Mark I) *Trap *Upper Arm Remote Trigger *P.K.E. Meter *Large Duffel Bag Locations *Stonebrook Theatre *Sit Down diner Plot The Beasts of Mayhem performed "Want Some More" to the crowd. Mayhem rose up through the floor to the stage. The Beasts keep on playing. People in crowd pointed at Mayhem. The lead singer noticed it and gestured, stoked, to the lightboard operator. The operator shouted it wasn't his. The Ghostbusters stopped at the edge of the back stage. Erin realized the Hyper-Ionization Device was making the ghosts stronger and pointed out Mayhem was super ionized. Abby added it was "super not-benign." Patty remarked the music was so terrible, it made the ghost more angry. She demanded the Beasts play something gentle. The singer addressed Mayhem, still thinking it was a special effect, and improvised, claiming they summoned Satan himself. Mayhem charged and shoved the singer backwards into the speakers. The crowd cheered. Two spectators high fived each other. The Ghostbusters ran onto the stage. Jonathan the Manager ran to the back stage where they were standing. They opened fire starting with Patty then Erin then Holtzmann and lastly, Abby. Mayhem dodged the streams. Jonathan screamed the auditorium was Art Deco, calling them idiots, and exclaimed to aim for the ghost. An Art Deco piece was blasted off a wall. Jonathan screamed like a high pitched little girl. Abby told Patty to take one aisle and she would take the far one. Patty and Abby ordered the people to clear the aisle but no one listened. Abby jumped off and had the mosh pit carry her off. She ordered them to move her left then to watch the rings. Patty declared she was about to save them from ghosts then jumped. The crowd stepped aside. Patty landed on her pack between them. Erin oohed. Patty didn't care if it was a race thing or a lady thing, she was mad as hell. She yelled at them to pick her up. Abby ordered them to the people to put her down then thanked them. Everyone noticed Mayhem was perched on Patty's shoulders. The Beasts stopped playing, too. Abby instructed Patty to stay still. Erin tried to tell her. Patty told her she didn't have to tell her anything. Erin kept trying to tell her but Patty refused and told her she really needed her not to tell her anything. Holtzmann insisted. Patty declared she was tired. Erin insisted. Patty proposed she was just going to go ahead and take off. Erin didn't think that was a good idea. Patty walked away. The others called out to her. Patty muttered to herself not to piss off the ghost and told them she was going back to her MTA booth. A couple readied a selfie stick. Patty slowly walked through the crowd but the two crowd members took the selfie with Patty and Mayhem. Patty couldn't believe they did that. Abby signaled the others to shoot Mayhem. Erin told Patty to stay still. Abby asked everyone not to hit Patty anywhere important. Patty exclaimed. Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann shot Mayhem. It screeched and hopped off Patty's shoulders. Patty fired at it, too. Holtzmann remembered and warned Erin to never let their beams get entangled or there would be a counter reaction. The beam would shoot back into her body, and each atom will implode. Erin exclaimed. Abby told Holtzmann to open the Trap. Holtzmann turned off her thrower and reached for the Trap on the underside of her Proton Pack and threw it onto the stage. Holtzmann informed them she was going to open it on three. Patty exclaimed at Holtzmann. The screen on Holtzmann's upper arm remote device read, "Pedal ready to activate." She swiped. The wired pedal shot out from the side of the Trap. Holtzmann counted down to two and rested her foot above the pedal. Patty yelled at her to open it. Holtzmann quickly counted down to one and stomped the pedal. The Trap opened. She resumed firing at Mayhem then told Erin and Abby they were doing great but asked Patty to try a little harder. Patty ordered the ghost into the Trap. The trap pulled in Mayhem. Holtzmann stomped the pedal. The Trap closed. Patty ran back up to the stage. Erin asked if they caught it. Holtzmann declared they put a ghost in a box. She held out the Trap as steam hissed from it. The crowd cheered. The Beasts resumed performing their song. Erin shouted "Yes!" The singer declared they were the Beasts of Mayhem. Holtzmann grabbed the guitar away from one of the performers and smashed on the stage. The crowd cheered. Holtzmann whooped. She tossed it back and said she couldn't pay for it. Ozzy Osbourne saw the bust from back stage, too. The Ghostbusters exited the theatre. The crowd cheered and high fived them. Jonathan was behind the Ghostbusters and looked bewildered. A NY1 reporter asked they why there were ghosts in New York. Holtzmann declared they made magic and identified herself as Holtzmann. The reporter asked where the ghosts were coming from and if there were more inside. Abby was confident they took the only one out. She informed the reporter they were scientists and were in pursuit of the unanswerable questions and, really, to pursue truth. Erin declared they were the Ghostbusters. A TV inside a diner played the NY1 coverage of Stonebrook. Holtzmann held the Trap over her head. Waitress #1 stated she had "him" yesterday. Waitress #2 sighed. Waitress #1 informed her that meant it was her turn. Waitress #2 referred to "him" as "weirdo city." A bus boy cleared the booth behind Rowan. Rowan repeated to himself to "Charge the lines. Create the vortex. Break the barrier." He told the Ghostbusters to enjoy their fun while they could because soon they would be bowing down before him. Rowan continued drawing a creepy version of No-Ghost logo amid papers with lots of equations written on them. Trivia *The Beasts of Mayhem performs "Want Some More". The song was included on the motion picture soundtrack. *The lead singer improvises and claims the band summoned Satan, thinking Mayhem was a special effect at first. *Jonathan reveals Stonebrook's auditorium is in the Art Deco style like the Shandor Building in the first movie. *Jonathan's disturbing scream is revealed, he sounds like a high pitched little girl. *In the extended edition, after Mayhem flies off Patty's shoulders, Holtzmann warns Erin about crossing the streams. *The Ghostbusters' bust has different reactions from Ozzy based on which version is played: **In the theatrical edition, Ozzy yells for Sharon, his wife, and thinks he's having another flashback.Ozzy Osbourne (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:55:41-0:55:44). Sony Pictures. Ozzy Osbourne says: "Sharon! I think I’m having another flashback!" **In the extended edition, Ozzy remarks his old band Black Sabbath already did it back 1974.Ozzy Osbourne (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:04:17:-1:04:20). Sony Pictures. Ozzy Osbourne says: "Wankers! Black Sabbath did that shit in '74." ***Incidentally, Black Sabbath performed at California Jam, a rock music festival, in Ontario, California on April 6, 1974. *Rowan draws a creepy rendition of the Icon Ghost, foreshadowing the form he takes based on it in the movie's climactic battle. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, there is a non-canon cameo of Rowan's sketch of the Ghostbusters' No Ghost logo below the faux cover of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the sixth image is from Chapter 9 during the Stonebrook Theatre bust when Mayhem is on Patty's shoulders. Peter Venkman appears in place of Patty. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter09_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_img42.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. The first two images (as a pair) shows the single instance in the movie where the on-screen action changes the orientation of the framed image. gb2016_chapter09_special00a.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special00b.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special01.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special04.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special05.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special09.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special10.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special28.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special29.jpg| gb2016_chapter09_special31.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter09WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter09WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown StonebrookTheatreIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess05.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess06.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess07.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess08.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess09.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter9Stuntbusters01.jpg|As seen in Stuntbusters! featurette GB2016Chapter9Stuntbusters02.jpg|As seen in Stuntbusters! featurette MayhemIlouraVFXProcess10.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess11.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess12.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess13.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess14.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess15.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects01.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects02.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects03.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects04.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects05.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects06.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects07.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects08.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter09VisualEffects09.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette MayhemIlouraVFXProcess16.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess17.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess18.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess19.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown MayhemIlouraVFXProcess20.jpg|Facing Mayhem in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter09WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09MeetTheTeam04.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter09WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon GhostsFromOurPastIDW02.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-3.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Chapters